Alynn Slater
Captain Alynn Slater was a space marine platoon commander in the United Federation of Celestial Lifeforms, commonly shortened to simply UFCL. Appearance Alynn Slater is fairly typical for a Caucasian Terran amongst the UFCL space marines. He is of slightly above average height and is in peak physical shape for his age. Like most male UFCL space marines he has short hair cut in a futuristic flattop style, black in color but peppered along the sideburns and stray wisps of silver hair here and there. His eyes are a pale slate blue with darker gray surrounding the pupil's edge. However as is fairly common amongst Terrans they change color occasionally, affected primarily by emotion and secondarily by both weather and clothing. This can give his eyes an almost flowing effect; however due to his age the apparent flowing has slowed to a crawl, seemingly barely reacting unless he gets excited or startled suddenly. His face sports several scars from 2 decades of fighting and leading his troops into battle. During combat however he is seen wearing full UFCL space marine armor of a blue hue with golden stripes and a red silver visor, which lowers his individuality somewhat amongst other space marines, as is intended to keep high valued targets just as faceless as all other soldiers, except to their own troops (due to advanced detection AI in their visor HUD). Personality Abilities Captain Slater has no abilities above his species' natural abilities, although he is trained militarily and therefore is at peak performance. However, as he is a Terran (a species evolved from modern-day Humans) he is significantly taller than might otherwise be expected and also possesses significant strength above that of Humankind. He is proficient in a multitude of weaponry and vehicular piloting, and holds rank of captain. Relationships Captain Slater was a relatively fair man, but showed obvious preference for his own species. In this manner, he considered the Terran government's ideals for keeping the various ships of the UFCL segregated by the species who built it, and while he had no problem working with xenos, he believed that it ought to be kept to a bare minimum, leaving xenos sparse amongst his crew throughout his 2-decade service record. Slater possessed an excellent working relationship with Corporal Korsse, who served under him for a number of years. During this period, Slater considered Korsse to be an extremely promising individual, and expected great things to come from him. This belief was so great that Slater was willing to sacrifice himself just to let this single soldier survive. This belief did not extend to his other surviving soldier, Private First Class Dzidullidorf, who he believed in great need of extra training. He would come to be saddened but not entirely surprised by Dzidullidorf's death during the raid on the Righteous Course. Background history On the Righteous Course A Terran platoon commander aboard the UNAS Righteous Course, a battlecruiser of the UFCL, Captain Slater led a successful military career spanning 20 years, fighting in battles against many of the Terran's enemies. His final career move was to serve aboard the doomed UNAS Righteous Course, with which he shared similar beliefs to in terms of crew placements. He served as Corporal Syler Korsse's platoon leader for much of Korsse's career, and the two had an excellent working relationship, though Slater kept it professional, being of higher rank than Korsse; however, he respected Korsse's skill set and had done much of the promotions leading to Syler's corporal status. Although not a malicious individual, he was a firm believer in the Terran government's ideals of keeping all main species' ships as primarily run by that species, with xenos relatively sparse amongst the crew. He was not in any way speciesist nor had any less potential respect for those xenos serving under his command, but thought, unlike Captain Haulxi Leone, that every species in the UFCL should keep their technology and culture progressing on an individual basis to prevent eventual dissolution which may lead to severe problems down the line (individual tech evolutions for instance would "cover more ground" than one basic standard evolution set, which may prevent the UFCL from being able to have the proper tech necessary to combat specific threats currently unknown to any of the species). Present at Ryol, he and his platoon were ambushed by a Scourge invasion force, and the crew of the Righteous Course wiped out. Noting Korsse's unmatched potential, Slater sacrificed himself so that the trooper could escape a Savpraxxi swarm. Behind the scenes *Alynn Slater was named after A.C. Slater, a character from Saved By the Bell, a sitcom from the late 1980s to early 1990s, which Somarinoa used to watch back in the day. Category:Somarinoa Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Space Marine Category:Gun Category:Deceased